The present disclosure relates to image processing. In some processing workflows, images can be processed to generate an output image by applying one or more image processing operations to an input image. For example, the image processing operations may implement filtering techniques, color-space manipulations, geometric transformations (e.g., translation, reflection, rotation, scaling, etc.), other types of transformations (e.g., affine transformations, Fourier transformations, etc.), mathematical operations (e.g., addition, subtraction, convolution, etc.), mappings, and/or other techniques. In some cases, multiple image processing operations are combined to form an aggregate image processing operation. As an example of an aggregate image processing operation, a multi-dimensional image processing operation, such a two-dimensional blur, includes multiple one-dimensional operations (e.g., horizontal blur, vertical blur, etc.).